Need For Madness?
Need For Madness'', ''or'' "''Need For Madness 1", is a vehicular combat and racing game made by Omar Waly. This game is played worldwide via downloads from Radical Play's website and has a worldwide following. Development and features Radical Play created the game Need For Madness. The cars available vary from Tornado Shark to DR Monstaa. The cars include: Tornado Shark, Formula 7, La Vita Crab, Wow Caninaro, Nimi, Max Revenge, Lead Oxide, El King, Radical One, Dr Monstaa. It focuses on racing through checkpoints or wasting all the opponents, similar to the Carmageddon series. It is ultimately your decision to race or waste. Racing refers to passing and clearing all checkpoints. Clearing all the checkpoints in the proposed order will complete a lap. Finishing all the laps in first place is a way to complete the stage and unlock even more stages. Every two stages completed will unlock a new car. Wasting refers to wrecking opponents by making contact with their car. The three vehicles best suited to wasting include: El King, Radical One and Dr. Monstaa. The sequel to the game is Need For Madness 2 with some visible variations to cars; (like EL KING's color is teal), 6 new cars and stages have been added. Only 6 stages are duplicates. Similiarites between NFM to NFM2 The Stages The Introductory Stage from resembles the layout presented by The Introductory Stage in NFM2. The Introductory Stage begins the storyline of a player's epic fight to defeat all the other opponents and become the winner of the entire game. Contrary To Popular Belief has a similar setting to Let the Dream Begin. The soundtracks being played help to satisfy the storyline of the player's continued battle against the other opponents. Do The Snake Dance has a similar concept to Twisted Revenge. Both of these names creates the suggestion of the player needing to do something extraordinary to be able to waste the tougher opponents. Sword of Justice is an opponent that needs to be wasted in Twisted Revenge and Lead Oxide needs to be wasted in the stage Do The Snake Dance. Grapefruit Power has a similiar racing aspect to The Stretch. However, the layout of these tracks are entirely different, as this track is shaped like a "J." He Is Coming For You Next appears as The Garden of the King in NFM2. Both of these stages are dominated by EL KING. Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly! and Maximum Overfly are the two stages where EL KING tries to ambush the other cars that are racing. EL KING does a number of wasting tactics such as Wrong Lane Driving to create a surprise attack for the unsuspecting player. When In Danger, Just Chill Out and Majestic Duty are the two stages where EL KING is unlocked and the player can now use EL KING to their Wasting advantage against weaker opponents. The Fast & The Furious + The Radical and Ghosts and Magic are racing orientated stages. The layout of these stages are rectangular. And the soundtracks feature a similiar atmospheric texture to one another. The Beach Arcade Dream resembles Stage 15 in NFM2, Dances with Monsters. Here, the player has to use Radical One and it's elusive power to avoid DR Monstaa. Confusion In An Illusion resembles Stage 16 in NFM2, Four Dimensional Vertigo. Again another tough challenge for Radical One. The track layout is designed to confuse the player, and there are many sharp hairpins, and after that, there is one high speed section. This is arguably the hardest stage in all of NFM1. Completing this stage marks the end of the player's struggle against the tougher opponents. DR Monstaa is unlocked after the successful completion of this stage. The Mad Party creates the idea, "Let's celebrate after the completion of the hardest stage". Both of these stages suggest a wasting schematic. The stage names remain the same for the last stages of both NFM1 and NFM2. The small size of this stage creates an ideal wasting opportunity for the player. After completing The Mad Party, the player is congratulated with messages of gratitude and appreciation of finishing such a marvelous game. The Features Every main feature from Need For Madness has been used in NFM2, although some have been altered or improved (such as Power Save being changed into Endurance, and that 7 cars play in a stage rather then 5). Glitches are still present though, and may cause problems in playing. Controls *Move *Handbrake *+ Perform airborne stunts *Toggle Arrow (from track to cars) In Multiplayer In Need For Madness Multiplayer, the player can now play Need For Madness 2 cars in Need For Madness, with every feature being Need for Madness 2's. Trivia The game likely takes its name from the 'Need For Speed' and 'Midtown Madness' series of racing games and contains gameplay elements from the latter as well as 'Carmageddon'. Both games involve the choice of racing through checkpoints or dismantling opponent vehicles (wasting). Even the "You Wasted 'Em" message upon the dismantling of opponents is taken directly from Carmageddon. Category:Games Category:Radical Play Category:Need for Madness